The Wolf and the Witch
by The Kirklands
Summary: The village of Riverwood is playing host to an Infestation problem as their crops and livestock die, they call for aid from the Witch Alice that lives up nearby in isolation. The Witch is skeptical of this infestation believed to be supernatural however is she still skeptical when she is woken that same night with a certain French Werewolf raiding her fridge. (Fem England).
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Hetalia fan fiction readers, My writing partner Vanti and I have created another series for you so please enjoy. We decided to go the route of using Fem England aka Alice so sorry for Yaoi lovers, we just felt like a change ourselves but we have written plenty of Male England and Male France series for you to enjoy so please if this isn't your cup of tea you can look at those. We are currently writing a series with Yaoi pairing France and England with the theme of vampires so if your looking for something similar that exists. Anyway enough talking Please enjoy the story~ 3.**

It started off as a beautiful day in the village of Riverwood, but it all changed when the villagers woke up to a horrible surprise. The livestock disappearing, the crops ruined, and a big mess left in the town. It wasn't the first time this happened, it had actually stated happening on a weekly basis, and the village was sick of it. At this rate, the village wouldn't be able to survive the winter!

So some of the men from the village made there way into the woods, where they would find an old rustic cabin, which inhabited a young lady with long blonde strands of hair put into twin tails and piercing emerald green eyes.

The witch.

The villagers never visited her besides if they were in desperate need of help. She did after all cause the drought that lasted two years when she was the age of 15. She was the mistake of the village, yet the villagers still asked for help from her when they needed it most.

The villagers made their way to we doorstep, and one courageous man knocked roughly on the door.

"Alice! Come out!" He yelled, knocking on the door once more.

" WHAT!" an English accent hissed while loud thumping of feet were heard storming to the door before finally the door being swung open by an angry looking woman fitting the description perfectly " do you mind I'm rather busy! And you always come up here to accuse me of something so this can't be good!" said with spite in every word while her eyes glowed green with uncontrollable magic.

"Woah woah wait y-young lady" the villager smiled sheepishly and took off his hat "We aren't accusing you of anything."

"Yet... " a young boy in his teens mumbled, receiving a slap in the back of his head by one of the villagers.

Folding her arms the witch wasn't nearly amused with the villagers pestering her afterall they never did anything positive for her " so what DO you want then...make it quick before I cast a spell causing winter to start early cause you know I dislike visitors" trying to get rid of them the only way she knows, threatening them

The villager leading them sighed and looked Alice in the eye "Something has been stealing our livestock and our crops, then leaving a mess in the village for us to clean up. It can't be a wolf because it would've left the corpse behind neither would be able to steal a large number of livestock. Not to mention the crops and the mess as well"

Humming to herself the witch did love puzzles and situations that could involve the supernatural but this seemed to be a least likely cause concerning just food being taken and animals " have you ever through that it might just be a large pack of wolves, one Wolf may not cause this damage but maybe 10 or 15 could " nodding agreeing with herself " it must be that! But I don't see how I can help with this? ".

"Well... Isn't there a spell you could possibly cast? If a fence isn't keeping them out then a spell should be able to do it"

" Oh wow I didn't know you learned to cast every spell in existence without any help" clapping her hands sarcastically Alice narrows her eyes with a deep scowl " look I know spells and magic this isn't a two second process not to mention I would need evidence before I waste my time on this problem, I don't cast spells for paranoid idiots... " turning round about to walk back into her house again.

"Wait Alice!" The young teen called out an ran towards her "It can't be wolves! And if wolves are the cause of the problem they're doing a pretty good job at covering it up! We don't hear any animal cries or any wolf howls during the night! And how do you explain the missing crops and the village that's half destroyed!"

" I don't know humans can be pretty destructive, your capable of anything like shunning those with skills your too scared to understand" shooting the teenager a cold glare Alice walks past her house doorway and then glances back " ill look into it okay, but only because I like the village crops when I want something different to eat" ending the conversation on a lighter note and closing the door.

The teenager huffed and left the door step of the witch's house followed by the other villagers, leaving Alice back to her own affairs.

Alice slid her back down her front door once locked and sighed, she was known to stress out when the villagers visited her...they never left her alone afterwards for a month or two once conquering their fears then demanding payment in spells from her " why can't they leave me alone...I moved away".

Deciding to retire she dragged herself to her bedroom cautiously in case villagers were still spying on her. Closing all curtains in a paranoid manner she changes to her nightgown and lies down on her bed blowing the candle out from her bedside table. " pffff monsters taking their crops and livestock".

In the middle of the night just the next early morning at the early hours of 1 am. Alice shot up instantly at the sound of a single rustle still quite faint radiating from her kitchen, delicately edging her feet off the side of the bed she eases her slippers on tip toeing to the kitchen to peek through the doorway.

" who ever is there I will burst you into flames unless you explain what's going on!" She shouted hoping to make the imposter jump in fear and bow beneath her feet for forgiveness. Lighting her palms on fire using her supernatural skills she did manage to lit up the room enough to see a figure that clearly stopped what it was doing once her appearance was known.

The blonde male dropped the burnt scone he'd been holding and threw his hands up in the air.

"Please don't hurt me!" He begged getting down onto his knees "I don't mean any harm I swear!"

Alice raised a fuzzy eyebrow at the begging man totally confused, she never imagined that it would actually be a person she was expecting more a raccoon or overgrown rat.

" are you from the village? " She questioned then calming down the fire on her palms and turning the light on, upon seeing the scone he dropped she gave a faint smile " you came to steal my cooking?" She would never admit it but raccoons and rats weren't invading anymore thanks to the coal like Substance.

"Ehhhhhh Oui?" The man answered slightly confused to why this women with the bushy eyebrows was happy that he was stealing her food. Looking down at the scorched scone, he then understood.

"Welll... I should probably go now" the blond man stood up and snuck a couple of apples behind his ripped shirt "I'm very sorry for the disturbance madame... Aurevoir!"

" your in an awful hurry to leave" Alice mumbled and picked up her burnt scone "... Was it my cooking? You can tell me honestly" frowning extending her arm out to him to give him the rock like snack. Her expression was more of hurt than confusion now.

"Non madame it's not that at all! It's.. Uhh..." The stranger desperately looked for an excuse in the back of his mind. "Wait shouldn't you be angry that I came into your house in the middle of the night?" He changed the subject, hoping that the burnt disaster she called food wouldn't return in any future conversations.

" I would be usually and I'm surprised myself I'm not angry but it's just everyone really hates my food, they think it's a potion or cursed item I use when the villagers pester me" putting her hand down and fidgeting with the black scone almost pouting and giving puppy dog eyes " will you atleast try it? Your hungry right? "

The man let out a small grunt. He was having a hard time saying no to those emerald green eyes. He let out a sigh, looking down in defeat.

"D'accord... I'll have a bite.." taking the burnt scone from the pleased Brit, he hesitantly took a bite of the desert with his fang like teeth.

The colour in his face drained in a matter of seconds and was turned into a sickly green. He ran over to the edge of the open window he crawled into and spat out the remains of the disgusting dessert.

Wincing at the spitting and wrenching noises Alice steps closer patting his back " sorry, it does take a special type of taste buds to fully take in my cooking, I should have warned you".

Making excuses instantly on the reason why her food was taken badly " would you like some water and to sit down? I promise it's normal water".

"O-oui.. That would be nice." The Frenchman said wiping his mouth.

Hurrying to the kitchen she bottles some water; not owning any cups or kitchen appliances from not indulging in different foods, she ate and drank from cleaned alchemy utensils.

" here this will help!" walking to Francis alittle too quickly her slippers fail to grip to the wooden floor making her slide backwards threatening to hit the back of her head on a hard oak table.

The man acted quickly and took Alice's hand and pulled her into his chest. After a few quick moments of almost falling over as well, he regained his balance, never letting go of Alice.

"That was a close call non? You should be more careful" He said in a teasing manner. He shot the Brit a toothy grin, revealing sharp fangs.

Wide eyed the entire time Alice then pulled back alittle and looked him from head to toes "... Your not human are you? Those reactions, the speed, the strength though I admit your balance is poor...what are you? Are you a giant raccoon man that steals food at night?" giving a glare to the Frenchman now suspicious that he was something riddled with lice and known for stealing.

"A raccoon?!" The Frenchman looked offended at the name the Brit used for him. He let go of Alice and crossed his arms "I'll have you know that I am a werewolf. Not some kind of pesky raccoon!"

" that explains the long angsty and rebellious hair" Alice commented with a small smirk and then placed the bottle of water on the closest counter " dont move, I need to check something" tapping away now on her barefoot on the cold wooden surface she fonds herself in her library and seeks a book just by caressing the leather spine as though it was Braille.

" your a werewolf, I guess those signs should have been obvious but I needed you to confess first" Alice said with slight obsession for all things mystical and fantasy like, soo much so she forgot how she was walking around the man in nothing but her nightdress. " You seem awful thin and tired for a being that can eat anything or sleep anywhere".

"Do you like eating raw meat?" The werewolf asked raising an eyebrow.

" your a werewolf...you should be attracted to eating raw meat aswell as raw" The witch said in a factional way " your definitely unique compared to what my book describes werewolf personalities and behaviour to be, well unless you were bitten and infected recently I can't see why your confused on your being and questioning it". Now obsessing over Francis like some observation test.

"I was bitten a long time ago actually. And I can definitely eat raw meat, but cooked is so much better. I personally think that my lamb stew is the best" he flaunted. He took a seat at the table and took a bite out of the apple he'd been hiding.

Taking a seat opposite the thief she researched the book inventively and looked up glancing at the werewolf at times to compare descriptions "why are you around here? Have you been eating the Riverwood livestock and crops? They did yell at me in a crowd to get rid of the problem but I personally can't see myself destroying such a majestic supernatural creature" sounded like a compliment not that Alice noticed.

The French werewolf looked surprised for a moment after being called majestic.

"Majestic? Not monster or freak of nature?" The Frenchman asked Alice. After realizing how insecure his words sounded he quickly put up an act of self-confidence.

"It's about time someone notices it. Monster isn't the right word to describe a creature such as moi~" he flipped his hair and glanced at Alice with a confident smirk.

Alice only stared at him disapproving of his cocky behaviour " dont get carried away you still ate all of the village livestock and crops so I'll fix this problem now while I can " putting the book down to the side making a nice addition to the book pile " if you stay here and let me research and talk to you I'll feed you all you want hence protecting you from the crazy villagers... Trust me they kill what they are scared of" rolling her emerald eyes from remembering past experiences.

Shifting uncomfortably at the idea of being killed by angry villagers, the werewolf took the offer, extending his hand out offering to shake her hand "I'm afraid we never got to properly introduce ourselves. Je m'appelle Francis."

" uh huh? " Alice replied after a pause of silence " well I'm Alice a witch in training...well always training don't know quite how to say it being self taught " fumbling with her words since she didn't know what she quite was herself.

The Frenchman chuckled at the witch and brought his extended arm back to his side.

"Nice to meet you Alice~" Francis purred "I'm hoping we can become good friends"

Staring nervously Alice just kept quiet and then mumbled " this is going to take alot of getting used to " then walking back to her room she was faced with the dilemma of finding the Frenchman a bed "... Your not sleeping at the bottom of my bed by the way" She harshly commented looking over her shoulder to him " and don't give me the whimpering or puppy dog eyes".

"Mais... Mais" the werwolf sat on the cold wooden floor with a defeated look. He looked up at Alice with large puppy dog like eyes and let out a small whimper.

"... Fine" Alice finally spat out " but your going to have a different bed cover cause I'm not having you share with me " marching to her room not waiting since she already caved in being more generous than intended.

"That works for me ma chèrie~" Francis jumped back onto his feet and smiled brightly in Alice's direction. He walked around the small house until he eventually found the bedroom. He carefully walked inside the dimly lit room and laid down on the soft, comfy mattress. It felt like laying on a cloud comparing it to the ground outside.

When her eyes met the sight of the obviously tired man on her soft mattress she couldn't help but sympathise so allowed him some comfort " you can take your shirt off if you like and use that bed duvet over there I planned to clean, it should still be fine " taking her side of the bed carefully enough to prevent water from rippling and curls up feeling alittle chilly before throwing her bed covers over herself.

The Frenchman didn't even have time to answer Alice before falling sound asleep.

With a smile the witch looked to the man petting his head softly almost envisioning a dog " It's okay buddy just sleep ". Before turning in for the night she notices the extra duvet sitting on the chair at the opposite end and sighs just throwing half of hers on top of Francis giving in to sympathy and nurturing side... She thought she clearly caught some virus or was sick.

Turning off the bedside lamp and cuddling up for the night she was ready. Closing her eyes she felt confident now that the villagers would leave her alone but she didn't have long to ponder that thought as sleep overcame her aswell, she was fast asleep.

 **I hope you all enjoyed that and if you did and you wouldn't mind giving it a nice review Vanti and I would appreciate it as this was a test for a new series and there will OF COURSE be more chapters but we cannot say when I'm afraid. My series systems work to those most popular being updated more often but they do all eventually get updated so don't worry. I will never leave fan fiction with a series unfinished if I ever decide to do so. As I must remind all readers I do not own hetalia or any of their characters so don't sue me please. More chapters will be coming soon and please review and fav if you really enjoyed it. Thank you.**

 **Kirklands.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello readers of the stories vanti and I create, Now before we begin I need to mention yes this story takes a little bit of a Beauty and the Beast approach to the story but I assure you it isnt the same kind of story ^^; its just that character does seem to resemble the Gaston like personality so just to avoid lots of messages saying I'm stealing the story Beauty and the Beast this is to say no XD its similar. Anyway I hope you enjoy the story and lots more chapter will be showing up thanks to all the fans and reviews to the story. Thank you all. Please enjoy 3**

The next morning was a bright and sunny day full of chirping birds singing in the nearby forest and animals making their calls as they were grazing...Alice usually hated these days. However she woke to an unfamiliar scent filling the air of her cottage house, it had a tangy and savoury smell. "its obviously food" the young witch pondered finding herself now sitting up and beginning to wander off to the source of the luring scent.

" do you notice that smell?" Alice asked before she could see the full scene. The werewolf from last night was cooking in her kitchen...yes without her permission but it smelt heavenly so she had forgiven him instantly...this one time. " what are you cooking? is it scones?" she jumped to instantly having a little obsession for the bread like snack.

The French werewolf hummed contentedly and spun around to look at the witch.

"Non. Not those awful things. Mais! I am making crêpes~" he spun back around to check on the sizzling batter on the frying pan.

" what do you mean those awful things..." Alice questioned with a tinge of anger showing through visually with a twitch of her eyebrow " I think you'll find scones are my favourite and I'm rather passionate about them" getting ready to throw him out just from that comment.

"Well, maybe if someone cooked them right I'd like them better" Francis glanced and stuck out his tongue at the witch in a teasing manner.

Alice's face turned to one full of pure hatred and sadness " your a dick!" marches to her bedroom and throws some clothes on " you better be out today if your going to talk to me like that!". Already alittle overemotional she drags herself to the front door and opens it gesturing with a slight nod " get out!"

A small whimper came from the wolf and he slowly started to make his way towards the open doorway with his head bowed down. He stood infront of the furious witch and mumbled a small 'Je m'excuse' before walking out of the house.

Rolling her head already following the wolf a few steps from the door " hold on...stay inside I just wanted you to be more polite okay...get back in there before your cooking burns " now ordering him with a pointing finger " if the village sees you in those torn clothes they might execute you on the spot on suspicion of thievery".

Perking up instantly, Francis smiled at Alice and took her hand.

"Merci Alice. I promise that I won't be rude to you again. Or at least try not to" the last part the French wolf mumbled. He proceeded to skip back into the kitchen and continue cooking the breakfast he'd been preparing for the two of them.

"Where did you learn to cook like that anyway?" Alice mumbled feeling alittle jealous since everyone that comes across her kitchen seems to be blessed with perfect, tasty cooking " please don't tell me this was your first time trying".

"In France" he stated, never looking away from the pan in front of him "I learned as a child..." Silence filled the room. The werewolf seemed on edge about the subject on his past life. The room stayed silent for a couple of long seconds before a loud gasp came from the Frenchman.

"I forgot blueberries! I should have gotten some while I was in town.." He tapped a finger against his chin a frowned "but that boy was there.." He mumbled to himself crossing his arms.

" that boy? I'm assuming you mean the boy that is obsessed with a monster eating his livestock and trying to convince me to kill you right?" sneaking a little grin on her first after the last comment feeling alittle joy come from that " seems your awful familiar with him? did he catch you out? were you beaten up like a little puppy by this young boy? " questioning with the intention of teasing him.

Francis simply rolled his eyes at the silly idea of being beaten up by a child, and calling him a puppy was simply insulting. "I'll have you know that I am no puppy Miss Alice. I am a full grown man" he said crossing his arms in a huff.

" whatever ill go out and get the stupid berries you need, but I find its a waste of food considering I have my cooking just sitting there waiting to be eaten in the pantry" huffs crossing her arms and opening the front door " and if you set my house on fire while I'm out ill kill you and make your skin into unfashionable boots" Alice threatened walking towards the door.

The French werewolf let out a small 'eek' and ducked his head behind the table. "I assure you Madame, there is nothing to worry about!" he said with a hint of fear in his voice "Thank you for running out into town pour moi" peeking up from the table and giving Alice a small wave goodbye before closing the door.

Alice took the familiar forest pathway down to the village; it hadn't changed much all the years she lived there however it always looked new...maybe cause she only left the house like every blue moon but she found it pleasant all the same. " I wonder who puts blueberries into their savoury food...eughh... " the witch told herself and before she knew it she found herself walking through the village center passing a few villagers giving her confused glares.

"I swear I saw it with my own eyes!" The young teen from the day before explained to the villagers around him "He was trying to creep into the barn! When I went to go get a good look at it, it spotted me and ran away!" he claimed receiving confused and worrisome looks from fellow villagers. "What did it look like boy?" One of the older men asked, in which the teen quickly responded

"I couldn't get a good look at the beast, but from what I can tell it was two times taller then the average man and looked like a wolf standing on two legs!" some villagers gasped while others shook their head.

"He's simply a paranoid boy. I bet it was all just a dream" one of the men said followed along with chatter in the growing crowd.

Alice only rolled her eyes at the spectacle and continued her walk towards the local market only to find all the shop keepers interested and keen to the story aswell, enough to leave their business for a minute or two. " your joking me right? I've dealt with the problem okay so calm down" the emerald eyed witch said a matter of factly " just go about your business and forget about it".

One of the female shop keepers turned around to look at the poisonous eyed female with slight concern.

"Alice, I know you aren't around here very much" her gaze drifted off into the crowd of chattering townsfolk, she sighed "but this is quite important. What if there is a beast out there.. Who knows what it could do?"

"Don't be ridiculous!" A male shop keeper butted in "You girls believe anything that's told to you. There is no beast out there. The boy is lying."

"Well excuse me being concerned about our village!" The female spat back, starting a heated argument between the two shop keepers.

The villagers argued, some thought the teen's words were complete blasphemy, while others believed the boy. The debate was in complete disorder and Alice had about enough of it. As she opened her mouth to speak, a loud whistle was heard from behind the crowd, causing everyone to shut up immediately.

A tall young adult, with a lean, yet muscular stature walked through the crowd with ease. His eyes mimicked the sky's bright blue colour and his hair was the colour of wheat during harvest season. His baffling good looks were definitely something to stare at. All the girls flaunted over him, while the men wished they could be him. This man was known to be none other than Alfred F. Jones. Not only was he the most handsome man in the village but he was also the best hunter.

Alice glared at the man almost baffled about how ridiculous he looked wearing animal skins and flaunting them around like the clothes of the future " you cant be serious? what have you got that will straighten them all out...you believe there is no monster right?" almost hoping he had intelligence when she asked.

Alfred tsked and shook his head "As much as I hate to believe it.. I think that we do indeed have a monster on our hands" he said, earning several gasps from the townsfolk "Think about it guys, if we had a pack of wolves threatning us we would've heard them howling from a mile away, and the livestock is going out too quickly. Not only that, the thing digs up the crops and makes a mess. I don't think we have a normal animal ransacking our village ." Alfred marched towards the front of the crowd before speaking once more

"And what will happen once we run out of crops and livestock? Well, not only do we starve, that beast is going to go for something else, an easy pray. Like elderly people and kids!" Small gasps and mutters came from the crowd of people. Mothers held their children tightly while others exchanged worrisome glances "But there is no reason to fret. I, Alfred F. Jones, swear that I will catch this beast and slay it!" The hunter's words echoed through the crowd while receiving cheers and applauses from the villagers.

Alice shook her head and tutted " You're joking right? For one wolves can do that damage, second wolves howling is something they do within their habitat so I doubt we would hear howling while they attack. Third I'm the witch around here and I can tell you already this isn't supernatural" covering up her lies well with facts, Alice smiles confident her words may not be as glossy and glittery like the flashy man she opposed but it spoke more logic.

Continuing her side of the argument Alice begins to lose herself while explaining " not to mention the crops are always being ruined from the livestock trampling on them, your farmers are lazy ".

A farmer scoffed "Well you wouldn't know Alice! You aren't the one actually tending to the farms!" crossing his arms and receiving plenty of nods from fellow farmers.

"What if the witch is hiding something!" Someone yelled "What if she's the one behind this?!"

Alice instantly panicked at how fast the conversation could be turned against her " your joking right? I'm trying to help you why else would I even let you walk on my land near the mountains?! " entering defensive mode she lights one of her palms on fire and backs off two steps " if I wanted to kill you I would do it without damaging the only source of food that we SHARE " now hissing in pure rage, she never was a people person or social at all but these villagers were the most hostile individuals she had ever met.

"Everyone settle down!" Alfred shouted, pulling the crowd's hostility away from the witch "I'm sure Alice isn't the one behind it." He walked towards Alice and casually wrapped his arm around her shoulders "She has no reason to be. We're one of the only sources of food in the area so I'm sure that she's just as worried about this situation as we are" the villagers didn't seem quite convinced, but took in what Alfred said anyways. The hunter quickly leaned in next to Alice's ear and whispered

"Look sweet cheeks I don't know what exactly your doing, but you do not want an angry mob of villagers in front of your house and neither do I. So I suggest to restrain yourself, just little, from speaking."

Calming her she put out the fire in her palms and replied in a sweet tone" ..oooh my pardon mister~ ill make sure not to do it again wow your soo handsome and smart how do you do it...just wow".

Soon her nicely expressed face turned from sweet to dark in a second as she grabbed Alfred by the collar and hissed through her closed teeth " I was isolated by these people I can care less what they think" then letting go and storming back up to her house.

Alfred adjusted his collar and watched the witch storm away. He sighed before turning back to the crowd with a bright smile.

"Alright guys! Let's get to work! Maddie!" Pointing at a girl around his age with the same dirty blond hair as him (except longer and more wavy) "I need you to find me a book all about the supernatural and werewolves. If we are going to catch this thing we need to know its weakness!" The girl gave a short nod and quickly ran off. The villagers around him cheered and patted him on the shoulder for his bravery. He was appreciative of the kind words that he was always told, yet he never got the recognition from the one person he wanted it from. The witch with the emerald green eyes.

 **I hope you all enjoyed that story and I must remind all my readers that I do not own hetalia or any of their characters so Please no legal issues regarding this fan based story. Now for some disappointing news the stories may be alittle slow updating with new chapters for the next week and a half due to my phone breaking, I will be able to make some chapters and update HOWEVER my phone contained several of the newest chapters and I am in the middle of repairing it so it will be a while before those stories are put up, luckily this doesnt involve most of the stories so only " Kirkland brothers" will be seriously delayed since my phone contained 2 or 3 more chapters finished on it but I will try to work around this. Thank you for understanding and if you liked the story please review or fav it 3 every one counts. Thank you.**

 **Kirklands.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome~ its another chapter and wow this series was more popular than I expected thank you everyone 3 As always Vanti your my girl~ for always writing these with me. I warn you all now and apologize early that there are spelling mistakes and maybe some parts that dont make sense. The chapter is also quite small but dont worry there are lots more to come. Please enjoy and thank you.**

Francis set down a steaming plate of crêpes, topped with fruits and drizzled syrup, on the kitchen table. He smiled proudly at his hard work and couldn't wait for Alice to get home. The kitchen was spotless and the table was decorated with a bouquet of wild flowers he picked that morning. He wanted to surprise the witch as a thank you for letting him stay in her cozy little cabin.

It suddenly began to rain like a storm out of a horror movie while Alice was still outside in the village, the weather has been known to change often during the days however today it was overwhelmingly dramatic . Its evident Alice is annoyed instantly when she bangs the front door open with a mighty crash with an allied lightning effect.

Loud squelches filled the room as the witch joins him in the kitchen, dripping from every corner of her body with gloomy rings around her eyes she lifted up a small but very heavy wet bag of blueberries " I got them" she said in a huff throwing the bag onto the dining table.

"Ah! Merci Alice- MON DIEU ALICE!" The werewolf gasped loudly and ran over to the witches side "You're soaked to the bone!" He took the bag of blueberries and sat Alice down at the kitchen table "Stay here. I'll go get you a towel." He said quickly leaving the kitchen to go fetch a towel.

Taking the seat and closing her eyes for a minute or two she shouted to her rescuer " you don't even know where my bathroom is..." now mumbling about how she keeps it well cleaned aswell like he was going to attack her hygiene.

Adding to the conversation Alice then began to yell and curse about the weather and what happened at the village to Francis like he was a miracle worker of a therapist " I mean would that make you mad too?"

Francis opened and closed doors along the narrow hallway as he listened to Alice vent out "Oui oui. I would be furious!" Agreeing with the witch, avoiding any aggravation.

Alice then yelled agreeing with the Frenchman agreeing with her like some self pity loop " and that stupid hunter telling me to stop talking and calling me SWEET CHEEKS!" A loud thud could be heard as she slammed her fist on the table " that disgusting pervert thinking he is the best thing since bottled mead!"

"Oh my! He must be absolutely horrible!" Francis was smirking a little, finding Alice's little fuse quite entertaining, especially since the anger wasn't directed towards him.

Rubbing her temple with both hands forcefully the witch sighed feeling maximum frustration, enough to generate a headache and make her sickness worse " just...can you help me warm up and get me some soup..."

The Frenchman subconsciously nodded to Alice's request and continued his search for the bathroom. You'd be surprised how big the cabin is on the inside. Once he found the bathroom he grabbed a towel and dashed back towards the kitchen with a towel at hand and a smile on his face. He gently wrapped the witch with the absorbent cloth and took the plate of crêpes away. 'so much for a surprise breakfast' Francis thought to himself, letting out a sigh.

"So~ what kind of soup would you like mon chérie?" He asked, trying to lighten up Alice's dampened mood.

Alice sneezed followed by " can I have chicken soup?" bundling up in the towel leaning back in the seat lightly raising her face up to avoid snot leaking out. " can you help me to bed first, I'm soaking wet and my legs are too heavy from the rain to carry me anymore" .

Francis felt a devious spark light up inside of him. He let out a quiet, dark chuckle before clearing his throat and recomposing himself.

"Of course I'll carry you to your room Alice!" He said with a smile. He walked over and picked the young lady up bridal style and carrying her to her room. "So Alice is there anything else I could do for you?" Francis asked with not so innocent ideas in mind.

Alice moaned almost half asleep from exhaustion " well...you could help me get changed out of my wet clothes and into my dry nightwear" weakly asked not knowing the evil intention of the big bad wolf.

"Hon hon hon hon~ Alrighty Alice. I have no problem with that.." This was going so much better then the wolf expected this to go. The good wolf on his shoulder was screaming not to do anything to the witch, but the bad wolf had scared the good wolf away and started telling Francis some awfully dirty things to do. Before he knew it they had already made it to Alice's bedroom.

The woman's face was now flushed red with fever as her breath stalled at times gasping " this room is soo warm...can you open the window and run a cold bath or something?" struggling to stay awake at this point

"Bien sûr Alice!" He said laying her down on her bed. He opened the room window, forgetting about the pouring rain outside. Wind came rushing into the room bringing the rain along with it. It only took moments for Francis to be partially soaked. He managed to close the window, but not without a struggle. He sighed and looked at the hardly conscious witch laying in bed. Dirty thoughts and bad intentions started to rise back into his mind, before he abruptly stopped himself by hitting his head against the wall.

"Control yourself Francis.." He mumbled to himself before quickly shuffling away from the bedroom

Alice stopped the wolf as he was trying to escape " is the soup ready yet?" face hidden under the covers and wet clothes dampening the bedsheets

"Oui... I'll go make some soup.." The Frenchman responded, walking shamefully down the hallway towards the kitchen.

A coughing fit could be easily heard echoing through the hallway from the witch, she knew without walking outside of the bedroom that the pantry in her kitchen was almost empty of all the ingredients, other than her own cooking and weird concoctions she created nothing sat on the shelves.

The werewolf subconsciously let out a small grunt, which sounded more like a growl. He knew he'd have to fetch some ingredients for the soup since there was a lack of everything. He pondered how the witch kept care of herself.

He didn't want to leave Alive home alone however, but she was almost always home alone anyways. He walked back to the witch's room and knocked on her door.

"Alice, I'll be gone for a while. If you need me just call." He said.

A mumble was the only reply he got was her head nodding slowly along with her body becoming limp and glued onto the bed, she wasn't moving any time soon

Francis chuckled lightly at the slight of the "sleeping beauty", mumbling something about Alice being adorable. He took a empty sack of potatoes and left the cabin to fetch the ingredients he needed.

The cheerful werewolf skipped through the woods with a bag full of stolen goods. He was quite content seeing that the rain died down and he managed to find everything that he needed for the soup along with a couple of other things. He knew that he shouldn't steal more then what he should, but it's become quite the habit and he couldn't help himself. Looking up at the lightly clouded sky, he could tell that he was gone for about a good hour. He hoped Alice hadn't woken up and freaked out about his disappearance.

Feeling quite tired from his long walk, Francis sat down leaning against to a tree. He searched through the bag, found a bright red apple, and took a bite out of it. He relaxed for a while, taking in the beautiful scenery of the forest. He never really got the chance to take a long look at the flowers around him, with all the running he'd been doing recently. Once the Frenchman finished his apple, he grabbed his bag, threw it over his shoulder, and stared walking back to the witch's cottage.

On his way back, the bag started getting lighter and lighter. Francis didn't notice it at first, but later on felt the change of weight from the bag. He looked behind him, his jaw dropping when he saw the trail of food left behind him. Francis growled and looked at the bottom of the bag, finding a hole that previously didn't exist. He tied a knot with the two opposing ends of the hole. He turned around and started to grudgingly pick up the trail of food, putting them back into the bag.

After following the trail of stolen items, the trail came to a halt, much to the werewolf's confusion. He asked himself if that was all he dropped, but he could've sworn that it had been heavier before. He heard a twig snap, making him quickly look in the direction of the sound.

It was then that he saw a squirrel, such a small, simple animal, drag away a small sack of fruits he collected. The Frenchman scowled and slowly started to approach the squirrel.

"So you're the imbecile that made a hole in my bag.." Francis mumbled. The squirrel looked up and slowly started to back away as Francis advanced "We can do this the easy way or the hard way.." He told the squirrel as thought it was perfectly capable of understanding him. The squirrel stood for a moment and started at Francis before dashing away. Francis growled and went after the squirrel.

The chase lasted for a good fifteen minutes before the squirrel climbed up a tree. Francis glared at the rotten as though it was mocking him. He wasn't about to give up so easily. He climbed up the tree at an inhuman speed, taking the squirrel by complete surprise. Snatching the squirrel by the tail, the French werewolf smiled victoriously "Ha! I got you now monsieur squirrel~." he said confidently.

"Hey! I think I head something over there!" Those words made Francis's eyes widen and heart drop to his stomach immediately. His cocky expression was replaced by terror. Had he really been this careless? All because of a squirrel? He leaned against the tree as closely as possible, still holding the rodent in his hands.

A man with wheat blond hair and stunning blue eyes made his way out of the bush along with two other men. The two other men looked almost identical, but one had darker hair then the other and was obviously in a bad mood. Francis knew that they were probably related somehow.

"Veeee.. Maybe we should go. We've been out here long enough" said one of the men quivering in fear. 'He's probably scared of the beast..' Francis thought, obviously implying himself.

The blond man spoke up "Nah man... I heard something over here... It could've been that damn werewolf" the blond loaded his gun with glistening sliver bullets, the Frenchman gulped.

"It was probably a squirrel you damn bastard" the grumpy man shot back, only earning laughter from the blond. "Grumpy as always Lovino!"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!"

The blond an they man now identified as Lovino started bickering while the other man made pitiful attempts to stop the argument. Francis took a deep breath, relived that the men's main focus wasn't on him anymore. Francis had long forgotten the rodent in his hand, and the squirrel was past the point of not being able to be held anymore. The angry rodent bit down on Francis's finger, making Francis yelp and the three men freeze.

"What was that?!" One of the yelled. Before they could look at their surroundings the squirrel was thrown at them, landing on the blond's face, making the young man tumble over and fall onto his back while the two other men clung to each other and screamed. The squirrel quickly scrambled away and ran back into the bushes. The men stayed silent for a moment before the Lovino one snickered.

"I was right, it was a squirrel. And it attacked you!" Lovino was practically on the point of busting into laughter, which received a disapproving look from the blond.

"Shut up Lovino, you screamed like a lady back there" he said while getting up and brushing himself off. Lovino's smart ass smirk was replaced with his usual deep scowl "yeah yeah whatever bastard. Let's just keep going" Lovino said, walking in the opposite direction of the route to Alice's house. The blond grumbled but followed with the brunet trailing behind him.

Francis waited in the tree for fifteen minutes before he deemed it safe to climb down it. He retrieved his bag, relived that the three men were too distracted to notice the bag laying on the forest floor.

The werewolf ran back to the cottage as quickly as possible. He never thought he had ever ran that fast, but he didn't plan on being caught today. Once arrived to the small house, Francis slammed the door behind him, planting while sliding down the door and taking a seat on the hard wood floor.

 **Thank you for reading, now you may have noticed when reading there may be a few errors and confusions in the story ^^; we had some editing and saving problems and some of the text in the middle of sentences vanished and words missing so I'm terribly sorry if there are sections that dont make sense. If you happen to find any really bad ones that stop you from reading it please comment or inform me and ill change it immediently. Again as I remind my readers I do not own any of the hetalia characters or hetalia in general so please dont sue me. Thank you for reading.**

 **Kirklands.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Whoa its been too long since I put a story or chapter up, I'm sorry for everyone who was waiting on this next chapter and those waiting to be updated cause I have seen the huge popularity already for " the undertaker" fan fiction I recently put up so please, it will all be submitted soon and I've recently changed my submission system which in a way is more beneficial to you readers and fans~. One story will be submitted every week for certain, this means an updated chapter or even a new story submission so this gives you something to read every week if you are following me. The last quiet period has been me collection and hoarding chapters to submit so don't worry I wont miss these deadlines. Anyway enough on that topic I hope you all enjoy this chapter cause I loved writing this section. Thank you and please enjoy~**

* * *

Alice slowly found herself standing in her dining room which was the only room large enough to swing a cat around, she was looking like quite a mess with messy untamed hair, pale face with a contrasting pink nose and covered like a sausage roll in her bed sheets " what's going on? you never made me soup and your just sitting by my door? don't say my food attacked you or something cause then ill .. " before she could continue she was cut off by another coughing spasm making her choke and hunch over.

The French wolf's head shot up to look at the sickly pale witch. He got up and offered the witch a sheepish smile which was not returned.

"Sorry Alice. I got distracted" Alice only responded with more coughing much to Francis' concern "Here, go sit down and I'll make you that soup, d'accord?" he said leading the witch towards the kitchen.

" you know I don't like it when you leave the house suddenly like that, I'm not well enough to protect you if you got found out" wiping her snotty nose on her sleeve and taking a seat still encased in her blanket packaging " don't leave the house without telling me got it"

Even with her sickness the witch managed to pull off a very terrifying glare, it was almost as though she enjoyed the man's company...not that she would ever confess it of course

"But I did tell you!" Francis whined "... You were half asleep, but I still told you that I'd be gone for a while!" he turned on his heel to spin around and look Alice directly in the eye "Did you miss me~?"

Already bright red in the face Alice backed up alittle avoiding their faces almost touching " of course not! It's just being the only one with supernatural knowledge and able to stand you I just feel I'm responsible for you that's all" looking away instantly not once looking the werewolf in the eye " now stop hovering over me like I'm little red riding hood...you smell like a dog"

The Frenchman made a small pout and turned away "I do not smell like a dog thank you very much!" He ran off to grab the small sack of stolen goods and came back to place it on the kitchen counter " Besides, you smell like a bad attempt of making cookies"

" wow...you wound my heart how will I ever live on with an insult like that" The woman wearing no expression paired with a monotonic voice. Looking curiously at the bag Francis was holding she suddenly felt something stuck in the middle of her neck, she knew for a fact the man didn't know any better and it was full of stolen ingredients, wracked with the guilt she couldn't bring the subject up and just continued watching the man make his apparently "divine meals" as he called it.

"I would make you something ten times better then soup, BUT! since you're sick you wouldn't be able to fully enjoy that meal. I know!-" The werewolf continued mindlessly blabber about french cuisine while Alice watched him chop up vegetables and throw them into the pot. It was a wonder how he knew such things. Werewolves are suppose to be savage creatures that would eat raw meat without hesitation. This one was much different then the ones told in your typical fairy tale. He didn't pray on humans, he didn't distance himself nor attempt to attack Alice. Heck! He wasn't even that scary! If anything he was completely lost until Alice let him stay in her cozy little cottage.

Half asleep hearing the dribble that Francis went on and on and on about she finally found something to pay attention to as she took one of the books from a towering pile perched at the corner of the dining table, covered in dust it had been sitting there inching closer and closer to the edge for months " you know...werewolves aren't meant to talk...especially when its going to be just cooking for 5 hours" she commented with her gaze never leaving one of her spell books " aren't your parents around? you should have inherited your werewolf qualities from them afterall" stating it like a fact as she knew almost every supernatural being had a family with the same qualities ...however witches and wizards were an exception, her parents were normal mortals with sadly the same views as the villagers on her powers.

Francis tensed up at the thought of his parents. He paused in his tracks and seemed to be completely immobile. After a minute of complete silence he continued to cut vegetables and took a deep breath.

" I did not inherit this curse from my parents. I was bitten"

Eyes open wide the witch was now heavily interested in the man's story " really?! you!? bitten?! who would bite you unless they thought YOU were one of these divine meals " snickering at the comeback " honestly were they going for the kill when they found you? I mean you are easy pray" not noticing the atmosphere of the room at all and continues to joke around

"I was only twelve..." Francis growled lowly hoping Alice would drop the subject.

Sensing the dark aura spreading from the man's back she shut her mouth and sat there looking down at her wooden table feeling guilty and scolded, she knew she was cursed just like him in this mortal world but having to experience a normal life and then having it taken away was much worse than her own situation. " I'm sorry" the witch lowly grumbled clearly not in practice with saying it.

The werewolf sighed, glancing over at the ashamed witch "It's fine Alice. Now don't be so gloomy, you look better with a smile" Francis said with a wink.

Biting her lip and getting hot headed, even enough to make her hair pop up against gravity from their instant blow dry " don't ever say that to me again, anyway! we need to figure out how to get this hunter away from the village cause I don't like him being here even if I was alone " standing up making the floor boards creep as she peered out of the curtained window " maybe I should poison him, cause no doubt he will make the villagers burn me at one point" having no remorse for the mortals what so ever.

Francis scoffed "If you poison him they'd probably assume that it was you who did it" he said, taking a seat at the table leaning back into the chair "Who is this supposed hunter anyways? If he's trying to find me he's not doing a very good job at it"

Just hearing someone ask about him made Alice's expression change to one resembling a child eating a lemon " don't ever ask me what he is like again, he non stop flirted with me and tried to whisper hints into my ears... in fact I feel like I need to wash after mentioning that" hurrying away from the window to wash her mouth out with water dispensed out a barrel " he is just gross okay... " hugging herself and rubbing up and down the lengths of her arms it was clear she didn't like the man and it was preying on her mind.

"Let me guess, he has dirty blond hair, bright blue eyes, and wears a cocky grin on his face" Francis blurted out casually as if it seemed normal to know the description of a man he had supposedly never met.

Eyed wide and full of curiosity and a hint of fear she said monotonically " wait... how did you know that?" pausing from her desperate mouth washing to leave her mouth agape in shock " have you seriously met him before? did you lead him here?! " she resorted thinking the two must be working together to make her life a living hell " tell me everything you know!" now shaking the Frenchman by his shoulders like a mad man enough atleast to make his perfect bouncy blond hair to fall out of place.

"I swear I don't know anything!" He responded clearly taken back by the witch's sudden questions an demands "I saw him lurking around the woods not too long ago! Of course I didn't make contact with him, that would be a stupid move on my part unless I'm looking to be executed!" He took her hands to stop her from shaking him "I'm surprised though" he removed her small delicate hands from his shoulder and was holding them in his own "From what I could see he was pretty attractive, but of course not as attractive as moi~, and he seems to have taken a liking to you. Most girls would do anything to be in your place"

Speechless Alice stared at Francis " what the hell do you mean?! I think a woman like me doesn't need to have an attractive man in her life, not to mention I cant see why me being a witch and all... maybe he is just looking for a freak show to bring around with him place to place cause I'm sure as hell not interested" folding her arms and looking angry at Francis " let another boring girl take my place!" riled up by the argument she just stops and looks away from the shaken Frenchman " he would be lucky to have me anyway..." she added at the end taking it like the final blow to the hunter's reputation in her own opinion.

The Frenchman hummed to himself while a small smirk kept onto his face "You're a stubborn one aren't you~ Playing hard to get?" He said with the intentions of riddling Alice up.

" hard to get? Who says ill belong to any man" Alice hissed with venom " a witch doesn't need a man in her life, it only causes problems with my immortal physique" boasting her endurance and supernatural presence as though she was a god

"So you swing the other way"? Francis' smirk grew wider.

" WHAT THE HELL! NO! I DO NOT!" Alice defended feeling like the smelly roommate was doing this on purpose " I made an oath on chastity! I will have no romantic relations with anyone" shaking her head showing she means business

Francis stared at Alice with wide eyes and in disbelief "Quoi?! No romantic relationships what so ever?! How do you even manage to do that?!"

" easily, I don't leave my land unless I need supplies, I don't talk to mortals and I have absolutely no visitors" Alice sang with a smile on her face like a dream come true

A scoff can be heard from the Frenchman "You seem to have forgotten that we made an agreement for me to stay here~"

Her expression suddenly turning to a glare worthy of thunder in the background " oh I didn't forget don't worry, why? Are you saying ill have to give up my chastity with you around? Pfff! You wish but you'll find I'm quite a catch" resting a palm to her chest acting classy even with the flushed, sickly face and messy patched dress she wore, lets say stylists weren't around at this point and if there was there were no where in sight.

"Quite the catch huh? If I could compare you to a fish in the sea, you would be a clown fish" Francis teased pointing at Alice's clothes "because your outfit is ridiculous"

" my outfit? Honestly? That's not a big concern for me living in the middle of the woods alone also I made this outfit myself! Are you saying you could sow better?" The witch huffed with a hand on her hip giving him all the sass, she finished with a slap across the tanned, blond bearded face " and don't ever call me a fish! Is this how you talk to a woman!?"

"I did not call you a fish! I was comparing you to one!" Francis said in defence, but only earned him another slap across his face.

" oh what did you say~ I didn't hear you" Alice smiled getting her own way " now then remember this one is sick and as much as I love to watch your food burning behind your back I am actually hungry, so if you mind" gesturing to the smoking pot above the fire.

Francis' eyes widened the moment he heard the words "food" and "burning". He quickly got up from his seat and rushed over to the wood stove, muttering french words as he attempted to save what he left unattended.

" you know ill eat it either way to be polite" Alice defended trying to reassure the ' 5 star chef' that his food will meet her standards even when burnt " but honestly who loves cooking enough to watch it constantly and add all these little specific seasonings that taste of nothing" showing her distaste in standing over the boiling pot " I would rather cast spells and research"

"Excuser moi (excuse me), if I do not want the food I cook to become a disgusting pot of green goo" Francis replied with a hint of attitude behind his voice "I don't know how someone could survive without knowing what good cuisine tastes like"

Looking up to Francis and raising a brow " well you found someone? Though I wont argue about having a hand around here... Well more like cooking for me while I work" making a big grin hoping to attract Francis to the job " want to be my chef for the price of a room?"

Francis looked back at Alice, clearly shocked from the question she had asked "You... You're being serious?" he asked almost in disbelief.

" eh yeah? Whats so hard to believe about that?" tilting her head to the side confused herself " I mean when I get sick or stuck in my research another person here would help alot" the witch continues making reasons on why she is offering

Alice was suddenly cut off by the Frenchman pulling her into a tight hug "Oh my goodness, yes! I'll take your offer!" The wolf continued to blab on about how grateful he is and how he wouldn't let her down.

Alice struggled to pull the man off " whoa jeez calm down! You still need to clean up and get ingredients for me so don't go cheering" at this point having her face squished by the werewolf's cheery face

The Frenchman released Alice from his embrace, smiling like the total idiot he is "Don't worry Alice! That won't be a problem."

He turned back around, continuing to chop up some vegetables, not forgetting to keeping a close eye on the stove. He didn't remember the last time he had been this happy, the feeling felt as if it were brand new. He had a roof over his head, he was doing something he loved, and he had the bonus of having the company of a weird, yet intriguing witch.

* * *

 **Hello again, probably getting sick of reading these author notes if you do but I doubt anybody does w anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you did please favourite and review when possible because it does really support me and Vanti when we are looking for what to update and write next, so if you could please and we will be sure to read it. Though i do hold vanti back in the aweing when she reads them, but again thank you girl for being soo awesome to write stories with ~ * blows kiss*. As I repeat in all my stories I do not own hetalia or any of their characters and this is all completely fan based so please don't sue me or attempt to. Thank you again and I hope to see you in the next chapter because I have one in waiting to submit next week. Thank you and please comment if you have ideas, productive opinions on my new updating system or just to say you love my stories but please no bad comments because it doesnt help anyone.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again, as promised I am publishing every week though * crosses fingers* I'm praying I submitted on Tuesday and not Monday but I will keep track for now on. So please enjoy this story and I must credit my readers and Fans out there~! this story contains content youve recommended to me along with the next few chapters so thank you soo much. Please comment if you would love to see another one of my stories updated for next week or the several after and I may consider it. Again thank you for reading and Vanti for being an amazing writing partner.**

 **Now let the story begin!**

* * *

A week flew by since Francis's had moved into Alice's cozy cottage.

Both Francis and Alice got along smoothly, aside from the almost constant bickering, teasing, an flirting from Francis' side. Correction, they were an awful mix, like water and oil. They couldn't stand each other sometimes, yet the pair are miraculously able I settle their differences.

Putting aside the slaps and the ongoing overflow of insults, Francis was content with this new arrangement. He had a warm bed to sleep in, a roof over his head, and he didn't have to steal from anyone anymore (though Alice did catch him a few times trying to sneak away with things).

One thing that Francis wasn't happy with were the kitchen appliances. They were old, rusty, the knifes were dull and Francis had much difficulty cutting certain foods. The werewolf walked down the stairs toward the basement, where Alice was currently hiding. He was going to face Alice about the the bad appliances given to him.

He took a step into the dark basement, his eyes seemingly glowing lightly in the darkens. The room was completely empty aside from two dimly lit candles hanging from the walls and a single door across from Francis. He walked towards the door and twisted the doorknob, finding it unlocked. He proceeded to swing the door open yelling

"ALICE! Your kitchen appliances suck! I cannot work with them any longer!"

Alice turned to Francis instantly standing away from the intruder in what was suddenly a very well lit room with multiple windows which of many were beautiful colour stained glass " what are you rambling on about now!? Im in the middle of researching and I KNOW its not dinner time yet!"

Wearing the same garments as she usually does and pretty much looking exactly the same except obviously wearing an angrier expression " my appliances are manageable! Ive been doing it for years!" now moving slightly showing a gold collared wand in her which was pointed directly towards a strange looking plant... With teeth... Sharp teeth at that

"Oh yes, tell me your cooking success" Francis snapped back crossing his arms "Seriously I can't make scrambled eggs without it becoming part of the pan! I swear you've cursed the appliances somehow!" He said walking towards Alice.

Alice rolled her eyes and slammed her wand down on the table " fine fine... We will go out and buy new ones but your coming along so I dont cone back and you start nagging me again for getting the wrong thing... I swear your like a little yapping dog"

The room was filled with strange bottles, pestles containing who knows what along with vicious and scary looking plants " dont ever touch anything in this room by the way or you might lose a finger" walking past the Frenchman to deal with his argument

When she left the room it was noticeable that a crafting table of some sort had sheets of fabric lying ontop of it and outlines made with a paste for the shape of various clothing patches, she was trying to make new clothes possibly from the werewolf's comment a while back... However the clothing didnt seem to be going well as it had rough edges from a dull knife and the fabric was dirty, though worst of all the outlines were all wrong, it showed more similarities to ancient writing than clothing

Francis sighed, letting out a few tsk while making his way closer to the crafting table. He examined the outlines and pieces of cheep fabric horribly stitched together. He let out an irritated sigh, and picked up one of the outlines that was done so badly Francis couldn't even tell what it was.

"At least it's not as revolting as her cooking..." Francis muttered to himself, putting down the fabric.

" are you coming or not? " Alice shouted from upstairs " if you dont come up in the next 3 minutes then ILL start cooking dinner"

"Anything but that!" Francis shouted back, running up the stairs.

Alice smirked seeing the frenchman stumble occasionally as he ran to her in desperation " well I guess you made it in time" now tying her hair back in its usual pigtails from her working " you know ive been thinking... Do you want to be cured from your werewolf curse?" asking with the soo much ease as though it could be arranged just like that " I mean I COULD research into it... If you want though , I mean if I cure you then you could return to yout family if you like" shrugging pretending not to have an opinion

The Frenchman eyes lit up and a hopeful smile crept onto his lips "You'd really do that for me?!"

Alice pouted and looked away trying to act cool " well yeah... I am an amazingly strong witch and all... But you know your choice but you probably dont want to hang around with a silly old witch after being a mortal who ages quickly so you would probably have to go back home" stating alittle quieter wanting Francis to stay supernatural with her

The werewolf scratched the back of his head and chuckled sheepishly "Well... I don't actually have a home to go to" he forced a light smile.

Giving saddened eyes Alice then frowned " why not? You said you had your parents and that you were bitten? So they must still be there, not to mention someone into cooking like you could easily get a job and live among everyone else, whats wrong?" confused since the situation suddenly changed

Francis found himself at a loss of words. Memories he had pushes back many years ago were brought back up. He took a shaky breath and shook his head "It's a long story... Besides, we should probably go to town before the sun sets. Wouldn't want to be walking around in the dark" he changed the subject, and smiled like it hadn't been brought up.

Noticing the atmosphere Alice ignored the previous topic and nodded agreeing with him silently " lets go now then but remember you need to follow a disguise, your my uhhhh assistant who needed a place to stay, this is if the hunter approaches us, now do you have any werewolf tendencies I need to know about? Cause I want to know if youll turn rabid and try to eat every sheep on sight BEFORE I take you out"

"Oh please, I have self-control, Alice" he pushed back a couple of hair strands that were in his face then looked down on Alice "Do you have any witch tendencies that I need to know about~?"

" ooooh nothing but I like to poison people, oh! Curses is another favourite and I also like to take their things so watch out for that" Alice said as a comeback to scare Franci, fear was her defence mechanism and also seemed to work well " that reminds me, if the villagers ever happen to kidnap me and burn me to a stake here" opening her palm showing Francis a key " this is to the cottage door to let yourself in but hopefully ill kill all of the villagers before that happens" unaware of the foreshadowing events that COULD be forseen

Francis scoffed "I doubt that would actually happen,but thanks for looking out for me Black Sheep" he said with a smirk, taking the key and fiddling with before slipping it into his pocket.

Shaking her head and tutting at the very idea of using that as a nickname Alice then soon settled and put her strongly laced boots on " now to get these new knives and pans before you go on strike cause oh no who would make my soup then" said with bucket loads of sarcasm

"Exactly~" The werewolf skipped past Alice and slipped on some shoes "what would you do without me"

Answering without a hesitation " well I did live for years before you showed up you know" shooting a glare at the self declared god " I did it once and I can do it again though... I dont mind having a strong werewolf watching me and the house " she mumbled at the end hiding the compliment as much as she could

"Hon hon hon hon~ So you do like having me around" he sneered, catching the mumbles that Alice had said "That's knew, anything else you'd like to tell me"

The witch only glared at the laughing man and left it at that. Her angry expression was enough to curse a man if she deemed it to happen. " lets just go to the village before you end up in several pieces scattered across the forest okay" Said not as an empty threat.

* * *

As soon as Francis finished making himself look pretty they were off towards the village for supplies and basic supplies the stubborn Frenchman demanded, for a guest he definitely had guts to up right complain about his free equipment.

Alice looked to her side seeing the man walking closer and closer by her side and in unison she slowly moved further and further away to balance out the distance between them, she was never a touchy touchy feely feely kind of person " do you have to keep doing that" she muttered then making the Frenchman walk slower and slower behind. She couldn't win either way so breaking down her defence and giving in to his frustrating demands she snatched the werewolf's hand and began walking towards the village while dragging him to match her pace " don't tell anyone about this you got it? " blowing up her rosy cheeks up and pouting " its only because the faster we get there the faster we can get back okay". Making excuses was not her finest quality.

Francis smirked, clearly getting a kick out of this "If you wanted to hold my hand all you needed to do was ask~" he teased

Blowing up instantly from her short fuse " I DONT WANT TO HOLD YOUR HAND! ITS BECAUSE YOUR WALKING TOO SLOW!" she yelled while waving her other arm around along with the now connected one, unaware at this point of how close to the village they actually stood

Just as Francis was about to make some cheesy reply, he was cut off by a shout calling Alice's name from down the road.

A familiar hunter ran towards the pair with a bright smile on his face, and a riffle in his hand. 'He's probably out to go hunting' Francis thought to himself as the blond ran towards them.

" oh god not him" Alice mumbled starting to walk away but found herself pinned to the location from a certain sandbagging man, noticing he was too close she just put on a cheesy smile and waved lightly " hehe hello there... uhhh " forgetting his name at this stage " eh you" failing horribly at getting along with the hunter while she was carrying the suspected thief with her, she was nervous for the werewolf even though he was looking the calmest out of the two of them

"Hello Alice~" Alfred's bright smile flatted a little bit when he noticed Alice holding the hand of a complete stranger "Who's the new guy? I haven't seen him around town before" Alfred continued to put on a smile, but deep down he started to feel his blood boil.

Alice instantly cringed and smiled nervously to Francis " oooh... Uhh this is my new assistant.. I ehh hired some help seeing as ill be busy investigating these supernatural happenings around town soo he cooks and cleans when im busy" Alice undermined trying to not piss off the hunter

Alfred hummed and narrowed his eyes the Frenchman "Alright cool I guess..."

There was an uneasy atmosphere that had settle quickly around the group, but the Frenchman seemed the be oblivious of it (that or he just didn't care. Could be both). He smiled sweetly at the hunter and extended an hand towards him "It's nice to meet you..." He trailed off, waiting for a name.

"Alfred" the hunter replied, taking Francis's hand and shaking it.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you, Alfred"

"Likewise..." Although the meeting seemed innocent, there tension so thick that you could cut it with a knife.

Alice broke up the handshake and laughed in an uneasy manner " well then enough of that, we really need to go to the market before they close, we are in dire need of supplies and cooking knives ect ect" saying all of this while seperating the men and guiding Francis away by pushing his back " we really must go sorry see you around toodleloo~ " giving a rushed hand gesture of a one handed wave while facing her back to Alfred

She whispered just out of Alfred's hearing circle " dont annoy him too much he might kill us and he already thinks your my boyfriend so good job on making my life difficult" muttering from the deepest depths of her throat

Glancing back at the clearly annoyed hunter, Francis put on his signature smirk and whispered back "You're exaggerating chérie~ Besides, I think this is quite entertaining to say the least" he watched the hunter storm down the path ahead of him, his smirk grew wider.

" well I have to give it to you that, atleast you got him to leave me alone but please DONT talk to him again " Alice said now talking in a safe area " jealousy can make someone do dangerous things and it would be a shame to see my beautiful self burnt as a spectacle to entertain the towns people, now lets hurry up its this way" dragging Francis by his hand again with the sudden strength of a rather well build stone wall

Upon entering the market and housing area the people littering the street peered their gazes to the strange looking duo, one was a well known witch with the attire that would pass for modern art along with the scrappy stranger beside her, this place wasnt known for their friendly welcomes to visitors

Bending over to examine the sets of knives a young girl was selling many of the shoppers began to leave among some stall venders, one man however did approach Francis when he was distant from Alice by grabbing his sleeve and pulling him into a group " you do know she is a witch right? Why are you hanging around with her instead of mein awesome self! Tell me now!" the albino man shook Francis unable to get why he wasnt crawling down to his knees praying to the almighty who was yelling at him this moment " when did you get here? Did she lie to you and thats why your hanging around with her? If she said something about me she is lying!" ranting on without letting the man breath or reply

The Frenchman blinked in confusion as stared at the albino man. "Euhh.. Who are you?" Francis smiled sheepishly at the man "I'm afraid we haven't met"

" you don't know me! well now I don't see us getting along rather well" The stranger pouted and then frowned but then it suddenly changed back into a smile " ah but of course you must be lying so you look cooler to me... I understand now! see I am the great Gilbert conqueror of land and various vital regions!" He yelled to the sky with a fist with almighty passion strong enough to blow his cape backwards ... and Francis' hair back

A woman walked past the duo cradling a baby " well invading vital regions can cost you, remember your payment for this month" she glared

Laughing nervously and brushing her off with a waving gesture " oh don't mind her... she is one of my adoring fans " laughing hysterically and swinging an arm around Francis' shoulder then making him face away from the public " they are just jealous so they throw alittle punches here and there SO! who are you mein new buddy?" grinning with a thumbs up.

Francis grinned back at his new found friend and replied "Je m'appelle Francis. I'm originally from France, but I had to move into Miss Alice's house to become her assistant" he foamed as if he was rather annoyed by this.

" wow you got a job with her?! but she doesn't even let people come onto her land well... they don't come back in the same state atleast" Prussia shivered remembering the victims of the past " she cursed parts of her land so we cant walk on them all willy nilly" The albino waved off comically " I'm surprised your still breathing, sooo what is it like in there?" Getting in all close with his pale cheek pressed against the Frenchman's " is she nice when she is at home?oh! is there lots of dead bodies and horrors? I bet she secretly eats children ... though we did have one guy before that lived with the witchy girl but he disappeared once he moved back down here anyway he said that she was horrid, deceitful and that she often attempted to poison him" Trying to scare away Francis by telling it like a fairy tale " maybe you could come and stay with me for awhile if she scares you"

He shrugged in response of the strange man's stories "I'll be alright" he looked around making sure Alice wasn't listening to his conversation and whispered "I've managed to tame the witch"

" tame the witch!? Why sir you have my admiration, how did you do it?" covering the conversation by facing towards a corner and whispering " how do you mean tame I men did you? You know? Tame her kinda like this?" begins to make perverted pelvic thrusts in the air gaining him alot of strange looks and attention

Alice looked at the two and just rolled her eyed continuing to buy what she needed

Francis stifled his laughter and whispered back "Non, nothing like that. If I lay a hand on her she'll turn me into a frog" he said with a sigh.

Gilbert laughed " oh you get me! well it doesn't sound like you tamed her at all mein funny friend, she seems just as stubborn and angry as she was before " leaning to the side peeking past the Frenchman's shoulders " infact she seems more twitchy and aggressive now, did you poison her?" grinning poking fun as he nudges Francis repeatedly " ooooh! or did you kiss her? I know how you Frenchman are obsessed with love"

Glancing back to Alice making sure she wasn't listening to his conversation, Francis leaned in a little bit and whispered "I did~ She almost turned me into a frog for it, but it was worth it" he fibbed like a high school boy making up little rumours to make himself look cooler.

" oh mein gott!" the Prussian yelled throwing his arms up in the air " people shall write and sing stories about you for your bravery, so I take it you like the witch alot huh?" giving Francis a little nudge with his elbow and grinning " you gonna marry her? Go all family style, though I doubt she will let you touch her again"

Francis snickered lightly "I'm afraid that will probably be the case, mon ami. She's practically a nun, but with more evil intentions"

The German then gave a wide " oooooooooooh" when understanding what he meant " so your saying she has never you know" he proceeded to make very crude gestures that I cant explain in words " that right? well I'm sure you could persuade her cause if you managed to kiss her then you must be a god in my eyes" nodding in agreement with his awesome self and folds his arms " well you know where to go if you want to escape from the she beast..." looking around and then whispering " though I wouldn't mind a place like that right now " laughing nervously

"GILBERT!" A yell rang out from across the street, followed by the loud thud of approaching footsteps. A tall, muscular, blond man with electrifying light blue eyes stormed down the street, his face beet red with anger. He set his gaze upon the now terrified Prussian and marched towards him. Before Gilbert could make any attempt to escape, he was thrown over the blond's shoulders effortlessly. Francis stop in front of him completely speechless and quite possibly scared out of his mind. Before he was able to make any sort of response, the new arrival spoke gruffly

"I'm sorry about mein brother, I hope he wasn't too much of a bother" Francis quickly waved it off

"Non non it's fine! He wasn't a bother" The tall man nodded in response and turned back in the direction that he came from.

"You're going back to the shop and finishing the work you need to complete, got that?!" The brother said in a commanding tone. Gilbert whined in protest which had only prompted a long speech about not missing work.

The Frenchman watched the two brothers leaving until they reached the end of the street. He turned back and sighed, feeling happy yet overwhelmed in this new environment. He never came into towns in broad day light, where everyone can spot even the slightest flaw, and if someone wasn't deemed normal, they were casted out.

He hated these places. As much as he enjoyed the occasional conversation with people, he had a limit to how much he can take. A slight feeling of unease swept over him, and he started to feel paranoid of what people causally walking by saw.

Did they see a man? Or a beast.

Francis silently hoped that Alice would be finished with her shopping soon.

* * *

 **Bet you can all guess what will happen next but I'll leave it a mystery until next week when I might publish the next chapter finished and waiting. Thank you for reading and as I remind all of my readers I do not own Hetalia or any of their characters so please dont sue me, not that I have anything worth taking unless you want bags and bags of potatoes XD but none the less please dont. If you would like to recommend a plot, idea or even a couple or story for another series I will listen and possibly create those. I reply to all of my comments and reviews so please dont feel lonely as a reader without a voice... aslong as that voice isnt violent, mean or just abusive. But thank you for reading and see you in the next chapter.**

 **Kirklands.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone and phew I hope I made it in time, Sorry I submitted soo late for this week but being on holiday would tend to do that to you. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and next week we should hopefully update some other stories for a nice change so if you would love to see a certain series updated please comment the story below ( of course one I write) and maybe the popular choice will get done first or have an extra chapter. But again thank you Vanti for writing this with me as always and all of you fans and readers out there for enjoying this story.**

 **Thank you and enjoy~ 3**

* * *

The sun slowly started to set over the forest's horizon. Francis watched the day light slowly diminishing from the town's streets, causing him to become irritable and nervous. He couldn't think right anymore. He had stopped paying attention to Alice complaining to a store clerk about something he didn't really care about, and slowly started to let his mind wander, which was never a good thing in Francis' case.

Already waving in his blurred vision Alice was now trying to grab his attention only being an arm length away. " Francis?! I'm talking to you! " Alice huffed now snapping her fingers in the blond man's face " come on its time to go home, don't make me hit you to get your attention" at this point angry enough to show steam though in fairness the aggravation came from the store clerk

Francis blinked a few time before finally noticing Alice trying to grab his attention.

"Oh Alice, what did you say? I wasn't paying much attention. Sorry" he spoke in a oddly calm voice.

Shocked at his lack of attention or even pretence of listening she then put a hand on either hip and leant back raising a bushy brow " what the hell!? you didn't hear me even after repeating over and over again! well if you must know! its time to go home, we should make it before it gets too dark" not hesitating noticing the Frenchman was alittle out of it she snatched his hand while he dozed off in a stasis like trance and huffed off from the market bag with weaved bag of goods in hand while guiding the defenceless man home

Francis let himself be dragged by the witch without making some flirty comment about them holding hands again. He remained completely silent. His eyes were dull and hazy, almost like he was on some kind of pain killing medication.

He was suddenly snapped out of his trance when a young woman rushing past them shouldered him. His natural expression was changed into anger as he let out an audible growl and shot a glare at the blonde. She looked back at him with terrified eyes and mumbled a quick "sorry" before running off.

Although the young female left, Francis's expression did not change. He quickly took the lead, walking faster while holding onto Alice's hand tightly.

" Francis! " Alice shouted now being dragged home... atleast she hoped it was home " stop dragging me! we can atleast walk its not that dark!" getting sassy unaware of how angry the man infront of her looked at this point, she stumbled occasionally struggling to keep on her feet

The Frenchman didn't respond to Alice's complaints and kept moving forward, his grip tightening around Alice's wrist.

Looking down to her clutched wrist she growled just as loud until suddenly " FRANCIS! STOP YOUR HURTING ME!" she shouted alittle too loud for her liking but at this point she was being kidnapped, she tried to snatch her hand back but failed

Stopping abruptly in his tracks he turned around quickly and looked at Alice with a spiteful glare. His pupils dilated into slits and his eyes glowed in the last minutes of sunlight left. He scowled, his fangs clearly more evident then before.

Alice looked shocked but she still concentrated and yanked her hand away from the changing man and ran towards the forests nearby her home, that was her domain and she knew her way around backwards and blindfolded

It didn't take long for the werewolf to realise that she was running away from him. He growled loudly and went after her. He quickly started gaining on the witch, and now ran behind her at an arm's reach.

Clearly the little witch couldn't run as fast as the now hybrid wolf/human form so she decided to climb the easiest and closest tree possible, once she reached a branch tall enough to be out of the predator's reach she yells " Francis what the hell is wrong with you!? I didn't think werewolves got like this unless they never came to control or develop their cravings and nee... ooooooooh" finally realising Alice groaned and rolled her eyed " of course you haven't learned to control this, because that would make my life EASIER"

He glared daggers at the witch and dug his nails into the tree, his hands slowly morphing into sharp claws. He pushed himself up and latched onto a blanch, his intense gaze never leaving the witch for a second.

Alice looked up to the sky and groaned with frustration " if I'm still up here by sunrise I swear ill kick him out for the night or the week..." praying that the hunter never heard her cries, she looks around for options on how to escape or tie up the werewolf but finds nothing

The (not quite yet) werewolf climbed branch to branch in order to reach the surprisingly annoyed witch. When he finally reached the branch below her, he jumped up and tried to grab her foot, but he fell short, and quickly started to plummet back to the ground. Before he could reach contact with the cold, unforgiving forest floor, he latched onto a branch, growling in frustration.

The werewolf's scratch made the scared witch clasp her hand over her ankle and exposed foot, feeling slightly cold she glanced down to the grassy terrain under and spotted her slipper lying there " great... now ill never get down" said with disappointment, she took hold of her warm winter cloak and wrapped it over herself as much as possible and closed her eyes accepting that she will stay like this for hours atleast

The werewolf grunted and slowly got down from the tree, but he refused to let the witch get off the hook. He circled around the tree for several minutes, before feeling defeated and simply sat down under it, waiting for a chance to catch the unrecognisable prey he had been chasing after.

After 2 hours some loud, low grumbling snoring could be heard much to the displeasure of the witch, however if she could not sleep maybe she could sneak down from the tree at this point.

Taking a few tentative steps down the branches and only receiving a few twitches and rustled movements from the beast she found confidence and made it to the flat ground with one naked foot squelching in the wet mud but now wasn't the time for complaining. Slowly sneaking past Francis she took hold of her slipper and slid it back on only to hear some stirring behind her, falling backwards at the very image of the snarling teeth possibly being inches away she cowered and held a branch she found nearby to defend herself

Francis- no. The monster turned around slowly. The once handsome man was now a terrifying wolf-like creature, that had no resemblance to the man it once took form as whatsoever, besides for the blue eyes that glowed in the darkness of the night.

Now wielding this large black branch the soon to be pet food began to conjure up a plan but it involved using an experimental part of her magic that she didn't quite perfect yet, so the pet food route wasn't eliminated yet.

Backing up till her shoulders hit the hard bark of another tree she then held the branch out infront of her and waited for the enemy's next move, unknown to them she was mouthing incoherent words which were summoning a spell

The animal slowly approached Alice on all four limbs, letting out the occasional snarl as he advanced closer and closer.

Alice couldn't look at the man she started to have feelings for as she was ready to take him down with a dangerous spell along with tying him down but she had no choice.

Wincing and only looking with one squinted eye the world suddenly flashed as the spell went off

* * *

Birds sang, water trickled down hills and cows mooed in the background; to anyone it looked like a normal calm morning as Alice lay on the ground bloody, filthy and clutching a stick in her hand soo tightly is shaped her palm. Visible scratches on her arms and legs along with a massive bite wound on her side meeting at each end. Francis was not a werewolf to mess with even when he was as harmless as a beanbag in the kitchen.

A groan could be heard a short distance away from Alice's laying body. Francis sat up slowly, his whole body ached and his head was pounding. His hissed from the initial shock, but quickly got over it. He looked around, confused as to why he was laying on the forest floor. He couldn't remember what had happened later on during the afternoon. Mumbling to himself as he tried to recollect his memories, Francis glanced over to his side. His eyes widened when he spotted the witch laying lifelessly on the ground.

He quickly crawled over to her side, ignoring the throbbing pain he felt all over his body. He went to place a hand on her shoulder, but nervous trembling hands stopped himself from doing so.

He knew it was his fault. He caused this. Francis, not knowing where else to look, glance down at the witch, only to find large scratch marks across his arms and legs. Francis choked back a sob and moved his hands away from her.

"Alice.." the Frenchman muttered, hoping for a response from her.

Alice didn't stir however her heavy breathing could be seen in her silhouette as she lay on her side with her hair cloaking her face from the rays of sun soaking through the treetop leaves, in any other situation this would make a lovely romantic getaway location but now definitely wasn't the time.

A grunt was heard when some wind blew close to her face then dragging her hair into her own mouth causing her to spit and fuss " what the hell... am I not dead yet?" she asked unsure if anyone was listening anyway.

"ALICE!" The witch was suddenly engulfed in Francis's tight embrace. He was practically in tears as he apologized frantically.

" Whoa ow ow! whoa!?" The woman whimpered feeling her wounds being crushed with germs rubbed into the cuts from the dirty surroundings " can you please stop that, I'm in agony if you didn't notice, but luckily I was smart enough to tie you up and stop your chaos before I died" almost joking as she gives a light laugh at the end

Loosening his grip around Alice, Francis stayed still for a moment before moving away from Alice "I'm sorry..." He mumbled, not daring to look Alice in the eye "I'll take you home now.."

" Please do" Alice now ordered slowly sitting up and moving into a crouch wither hand never leaving her bite wound with a death tight grip " I only have 24 hours to clean this wound before I become a werewolf aswell so try not to panic and get me home as soon as possible, I also need you to help me in my potion room if we are to cure me" Wheezing at this point from overworking her body to talk and get up when she was essentially beaten by a bloodthirsty beast only hours ago.

Francis nodded, carefully picking Alice up bridal style and started to make his way back to the cottage with the injured witch in his arms.

Once in the cottage Alice then began to moan in pain and writhing in the man's arms " you know... your not as fluffy and gentle in that form as I expected, your pretty strong... I mean you got your whole mouth to bite either side of my waist" glancing down knowing already that its still bleeding " did you hunt a lot in the wild?" taking this moment to have a conversation afterall the distraction wasn't making her serious wounds worse as she neared her research room.

"N-non. Well... Not that I was aware of..." Francis mumble the last part and made his way down the the lab

During the short walk from the front door step to her lab she became worse and worse to the point of drifting in and out of a sleeping state and sweaty at an abnormal rate, realising her weakness she pulls Francis' closer with a yank of his collar and whimpers " the cure is in the big red book of curses... chapter... 34... page...2...8 " Her head slowly rolls to the side and her eyes close fully, her breathing steadied after this

The wolf's eyes widened as he attempted to shake Alice awake "Alice?! ALICE!" He shouted, panic flooding his mind "I can't make potions! Or cast spells!"

He got no response from the wounded woman

"Okay... Okay.." Taking deep breaths in order to calm down, Francis gently laid the witch down and ran into the lab, his eyes frantically scanning the room "Red book... Chapter 34... Page 28.." He whispered to himself while searching for the book

Looking clearly in the room for the first time alone the flustered man could see crystal clear that surrounding him was messy piles of books, some towering to his own height and others exceeding it along with a birch wood bookcase with ONLY red toned books stored within. This wasn't going to be easy .

He sighed and started to go through each and every book with a red cover that he could find. After going through more then half of the bookshelf Francis was feeling hopeless once more.

When he started to give up something popped out to him within the bookshelf, even though it was the scrappiest and ugliest looking red tomed book he had ever seen he just felt like it could possibly hold the answer

Blowing the dust of the old scrapped book, Francis quickly flipped through the pages over to the 34th chapter.

Finally the answer to Francis' problems ... Not a cure for himself of course but he could save Alice from the infection caused, just on the left hand side of the page was a lift of rare and special materials the likes Francis has never seen nor even wants to imagine... Especially the foul smelling described ones shown.

The cure would obviously take alot of work from the lists of methods, directions and orders in which to do them, this wasnt going to be easy especially alone with no knowledge of where to start.

Francis made his way over to Alice's disorganised desk and put the book down on it, leaving it wide open so that he look over it if ever he needed to do so.

"okay.. This won't be easy, but I can do it.." Francis mumbled to himself, looking back at the unconscious witch "I can do this, for Alice.." After his quick pep talk, Francis immediately went to work and started looking for the ingredients to the remedy.

Alice was growing worse with every second but if she was awake right now she wouldnt help but smile at this stranger actually attempting this cure instead of taking all the gold lining from the cottage and running off

Francis was somehow managing to find some of the ingredients in the clutter of dusty books and bottles of unidentifiable potions. His keen sense of smell helped him find the things he knew (not that he'd ever admit it) and he was grateful that the witch took the time to label some of the ingredients bottles. But some things he could not find, that or he didn't even know what it was!

It struck him suddenly that time was running out when he remembered to glance outside seeing the sun bright in the sky, Alice had said she would turn within 24 hours so right now wasnt the time for panicking especially when making a cure.

What if he made it wrong and she died or exploded or even burn in a pile of goo, he felt the weight on his shoulders slowly take a toll as his mind continued to scare him

"Non, I can't start thinking this way..." He muttered to himself, trying to push back the terrifying thoughts plaguing his mind. He continued to search for the missing ingredients, but found himself slowly starting to panic as time ticked away.

One last ingredient, a flower known as Wolfsbane. Alice didn't have it anywhere, that meant Francis had to go search for it.

The weather started to turn bleak instantly when his foot set even near the front door steps, Alice was counting on him though and no doubt her heart would be his forever after this, he would be bathing in kisses for months and maybe even stay in the cottage as his own home... His mind wandered to naughty places.

Alice was no doubt doomed in this man's hands

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed that and I'm sorry this chapter wasnt as long as the others but we believe we made up for it in content. It was aimed to be a long chapter but none the less it came out the way I wanted. As I write in all my stories for safety I do not own hetalia or any of their characters so please dont sue me as this fan made. Thank you again and please if you liked the story or have any nice suggestions or comments to add please share with me as Vanti and I love to read what you guys think about it ( but please keep it positive, hug it out dont nuke it out), Thank you again and I hope to see you in the next chapter.  
**

 **Kirklands.**


End file.
